


Fanmix - Away We Go

by kuzzzma



Series: Songs of Terror [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018), The Terror - Dan Simmons
Genre: Action/Adventure, Afterlife, Art, Canonical Character Death, Collage, Cover Art, Download Available, Drama, Fanart, Fanmix, Ghosts, M/M, Multi, Playlist, Shamanism, Souls, Spirits, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 23:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20938448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma
Summary: Fanmix with a plot and purpose: Spiritual afterlife journey





	Fanmix - Away We Go

**Author's Note:**

> **Sources for cover artwork:** official tv-show title art  
**Fanmix size:** 16 songs  
Created for [fandom Terror 2019](http://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5643967) team - taking part in Russian Fandom Battle 2019

01\. The Rocketboys - Away We Go 

02\. The Foreign Films - The Grand Unknown 

03\. Kongos - Traveling On 

04\. Mumford & Sons - The Wild 

05\. The Rocketboys - Go Ahead 

06\. Chumbawamba - Salt Fare, North Sea 

07\. Of Monsters and Men - Winter Sound 

08\. Hood - All My Friends Are Dead 

09\. Scott Walker - My Death 

10\. Sparks - I Want to Hold Your Hand 

11\. The The - Love Is Stronger Than Death 

12\. Eagle-Eye Cherry - Death Defied by Will 

13\. Brett Anderson - Leave Me Sleeping 

14\. AURORA - Under the Water 

15\. Jack White - Wayfaring Stranger 

16\. The Rocketboys - Come Home 

**Song choices**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
